Deep Process
by xAracnaex
Summary: He was dominant, and it was what she craved. Mason Ryan/OC, Just realized Mason isn't on the character list yet, so I'll let you know who it is here.


_Author's Note: Okay so this is something slightly different then I usually write, but I decided it was time to post it. It's short, sweet, and to the point :) Hope ya'll like it. Oh and I used a translator, so sorry if the words are off lol._

_~Aracnae_

Disclaimer-Don't own him, though after writing this I really wish I did ;) 

She cried out as he thrust into her roughly again and again.

He had his weight braced on one hand while his other hand was at her throat, adding pressure as he saw necessary.

He bowed his head, sucking and biting her aching nipples, eliciting more cries from her raw throat.

He suddenly pulled out, forcing her over and onto her knees and taking her again.

He took up a vice like grip on her hips as he pounded her abused cunt.

She began biting the pillow to keep from screaming while he fucked her senseless.

The pillow couldn't hide her screams when she came, bucking wildly against him.

After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled out again, rolling her onto her back once more. He pulled her to a sitting position and shoved his thick cock into her waiting mouth, choking her with it.

It didn't take very long for him to erupt, the feeling of fucking her mouth was incredible.

Some of his cum dripped onto her chin as his cock slipped from between her lips and she received a slap.

"Swallow. It. All." He demanded.

She did as she was told, scraping the excess with her finger and sticking it into her mouth.

"Good girl." he said, stroking her hair with affection. He got off the bed, pulling her into his arms and carrying her to the bathroom.

He got the shower ready, then got in with her.

After washing her body and her long blonde hair, he wrapped her in a fluffy white towel and showered himself.

He got out, drying off but not bothering to cover himself up. He guided her back into the bedroom and sat her on the side of the bed.

Then he went to his dresser and grabbed a pair of clean boxers, sliding them on before going back over to her.

He got behind her on the bed, toweling her hair dry.

"Are you alright?" he asked finally.

"I'm wonderful." She replied in a scratchy voice.

When he finished drying her hair, he got up again, going into the bathroom and grabbing her hairbrush. He got her a thin cotton nightgown to put on when she was ready and walked over to the bed, handing them to her.

"Thank you." she said quietly.

He nodded, leaving the room. He made it to the kitchen, filling the teapot and putting it on to boil.

While it was doing so, he got out a cup, tea bag and spoon.

The water didn't take long to boil, and he made sure to turn the stove off after pouring the tea.

He went back to the bedroom, finding her under the covers, propped up against the headboard.

Her face lit up as she saw him enter the room. He handed her the cup and sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand absently rubbing her knee.

He didn't snap out of it until he felt her hand on his neck. Her fingers played in his short hair as she looked lovingly at him.

"Would you please stop worrying?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, it's hard not to. I'm always afraid I'm gonna hurt you." he said softly.

"Dammit Mason, you are not gonna hurt me any more then I can take. If I couldn't handle you, I wouldn't still be with you."

Mason sighed, bringing her to him for a sweet kiss. "Cara 'ch"

She smiled upon hearing the now familiar words. "I love you too Mase." she tugged on his hand, silently asking him to get in bed with her.

He complied, lying next to her.

She snuggled into his broad chest, and Mason wrapped his arms around her.

"G'night babe, I love you." she yawned. She loved being able to fall asleep in his arms after their fun.

"Cara 'ch hefyd, beunydd. Always, goodnight Kara." Mason kissed her on the forehead.

The two lovers soon fell asleep, knowing the rest of his time off was going to be spent in much the same fashion.


End file.
